Burst Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Burst Man's Stage is a unique map set in a giant chemical laboratory! Glass beakers line the walls, tubes cross the ceiling and two different chemical liquids help or hinder players during matches. The yellow substance acts like normal water, albeit with a sickly tinge to it that can make it hard to tell what color your enemies are! The purple liquid is a different beast altogether. Instead of sinking, players caught in it will float on its surface. The only way to get any deeper is to fall from a high position and use momentum. Thankfully, the purple liquid rises and falls periodically in most locations, so a little patience is all that's needed to get the items and weapons it guards. Since this is a Mega Man water stage, be careful of the instant death spikes strewn all around the map's aqueous portions. Finally, to add to Burst Man's explosive theme, the explosive Count Bombs also add to the danger. Have good timing or it's into the drink for you! Layout Burst Man's stage is divided into halves ruled by the purple liquid and yellow liquid with two large tubes crossing above the main floor. Water Wave, Wild Coil and Scorch Wheel are found on the ground level of the southwestern half of the stage divided by pools of the purple liquid. In one such pool, the Beat Support and Wire Adaptor lie surrounded by spikes. More pools to the south edge of the map lead to the Mirror Buster underneath a section of floor with Needle Cannon. Two pillars with W-Tanks also stand in this area. Silver Tomahawk and another Water Wave are found in the map's southeast corner, an area accessible by a pathway to the south or some dangerous jumps over Count Bombs to grab the Eddie Call in the center of the map. A huge pool of yellow liquid lies to the north, containing Danger Wrap and Needle Cannon. A separate pool to the east holds the Power Stone and connects to the Arrow Buster on a ledge overlooking the other pool via bubble springs. Finally, the upper walkways can be accessed by bubble springs from various places on the map. The one running north to south contains Crash Bomber on a ledge in its middle and Silver Tomahawk on an outcrop to the north. A path branching from it also holds another Danger Wrap, and is near an M-Tank on the ledge directly outside the tube. Opposite this path, Wild Coil is found in the other tube which ends in yet another Danger Wrap and an outcrop with Scorch Wheel. Strategy The flat, wide floors of Burst Man's Stage are ideal for cutting off enemies with the ground based Water Wave and Scorch Wheel. If you manage to find cover from these weapons, Silver Tomahawk and Needle Cannon act as good counters. If you find yourself being chased no matter what, consider dropping Danger Wrap bombs in your wake! And finally, as per usual, don't forget about the out of the way Power Stone. Its effectiveness in crowds is almost unparalleled. Modifications V3A to V3B Completely remodeled map, adding several new gimmicks and replacing most weapons. Before, the map was full of instant death pits and narrow walkways, making for a very unpopular stage. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 7 Category:Aquatic Stages